


Vesper Fever

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU lore, Angst, Chocobros - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fishing, Fluff, Good!Ardyn, Human!Ardyn, It started as a joke fic, Lullabies, M/M, OT5, Rating may or may not have to go up, Secret Half Astral!Ardyn, Sick!Ardyn, WHY DO I HAVE THIS SHIP?, story telling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: Inspired by the series 'It Takes Five' very heavily. Idea batted with the amazing jeejaschocolate.Ardyn is curious about fishing in the modern age and gets more than he bargained for when he gets pulled directly into the cold waters of the vesper pool. Gladio and Prompto get him out but something is clearly wrong with the former chancellor when they do.NOTE: Story will Update Every Sunday (at the latest). An Revised and More Cohesive Rewrite will come AFTER this version is completed. I will leave this version up as well.





	1. Trouble at the Fishing Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeejaschocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/gifts).



> This started as a cutesy fix about Ardyn learning to fish...then this happened.
> 
> This was inspired almost completely by jeejaschocolate's 'It Takes Five' series. If you like this ship or want a better understanding of how they got together go read it. If you aren't a slash fan though...well, you'd not be here most likely.
> 
> Note: Part of my inspiration for Ardyn is Balthier from XII, I used Ardyn and the vernacular of XII to get his character to sound right. I swear, if Ardyn and Ignis both totally fit the writing style of XII and it makes me day.

This is my first foray into Final Fantasy XV as a writer. I was heavily inspired by the 'It Takes Five' series by jeejaschocolate. So a lot of the groundwork is based from their stories. As it was partly their brainchild as well, I have elected to declare it a gift. The story grew in the telling.

* * *

 

 

It really should have been a simple thing. Teaching Ardyn Lucis Caelum how to fish using a modern rod. But things had a tendency not to go that way for the chocobros. It had been Noct’s idea to fish at the far end of the vesper pool (accessible only by Chocobo), and he was rather thrilled that Ardyn was curious enough to give it a try. Unfortunately that was how they now had former chancellor of Niflheim bed-ridden looking rather like a sick child under too many blankets. Noct could even remember how interested his ancestor had been.

 

“So instead of a net or a spear, you fish with this little hook on the end of a ‘fishing line’? That is quite fascinating.”

 

Ardyn was perched off to Noct’s side, taking in how the boy moved to ‘cast’ and observing the apparent technique for the act of fishing. It had gotten quite advanced since he was a youth and admittedly part of him was itching to try, so when he looked up to see one of Noct’s extra rods held before him he allowed himself to smile.

 

“Just be careful. There are a lot of different sized fish in this particular fishing spot. Try to gauge if it’s a large or small fish by how much fight it gives your line.”

 

“I will be as careful as if my life depended upon the fragility of the line.” Words that Ardyn would later regret. Noct gave a brief wave as he went to assist Ignis with preparing their dinner supplies across the pool, leaving the redhead with Gladio and Prompto.

 

After fifteen minutes Ardyn was pleased with himself, even if he had thus far only caught one fish and due to it’s poisonous nature they had been forced to throw it back in. Oddly, he felt relaxed and at ease. It was a pleasant enough day, the sun was partly clouded over and there was a pleasant temperate breeze as he stood on the docks. Prompto was taking pictures of the scenery and Gladio was watching with a small smile as the older man unwound. Ardyn was still fairly oversensitive to sensations and had the most ravenous appetite he’d seen. Gladio was sure the man could pack away the Chocobo Club sandwhich and not bat an eye. Then Arydn made a grunt, widening his stance with wide eyes.

 

“Oh, we got a big one.” Gladio grinned, a small voice in the back of his mind saying brace Ardyn.

 

“Wh-what the hell is that?” Prompto chimed, staring with wide eyes at the shadow under the line’s path.

 

“You’re such a teas—“ Ardyn didn’t get to finish his pouting remark (he believed they were trying to make him feel better after the last catch) before he was summarily hauled rod and all into the water with a startled shout, a long forgotten terror flooding his system as the pure cold of the water seeped into his sensitive body.

 

“…Can he swim, you think?”

 

Gladio had to fight the urge to dive right in after the man, Ardyn had proven that he still had pride. It had also admittedly been humorous to watch the grown man get hauled so easily from the dock. Then he remembered: Ardyn was sensitive to almost everything and was only that light due to a lack of needing to eat for 2.000 years before he was human again.

 

“Gonna go with nope.”

 

Prompto and Gladiolus quickly dove in after Arydn, whose arm had gotten caught between two rocks and they could make out a Spotted Devil Gar taking off with the rod. That definitely explained what had pulled the man into the pond. Gladio quickly got his arms around the slighter man’s torso and Prompto shoved the lighter rock aside and together the booked it to the surface and got Ardyn out of the water and tried to pump any water from his system, only relived when he spewed some water and began coughing harshly body shivering as he rolled onto his side.

 

“C-cold.”

 

Gladio knew he had to get the man back to camp if just so they could get him near the fire and warmed up. The problem was…the chocobos were back at the camp (they retreated some time ago for food) and only Noctis had the whistle to get their attention. The Shield wished that the line had snapped instead of holding out like it had. Maybe then he wouldn’t have to worry so much about the redhead shivering against him. Then he saw Prompto drawing his gun and felt his blood run cold, praying they weren't under some sort of attack.


	2. Time is of the Essence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is checked over by Ignis who makes a grave discovery prompting the boys to quickly end their fishing trip to get the man the attention and care he so desperately will need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter literally came to me in a flash of motivation. I already have the start of chapter three in my head even! That said, I'm open to ideas ^-^ Random Heacanon: Ardyn is a sucker for stories and lullabies!

“Cover Ardyn's eyes Gladio, this could still hurt them!”

 

Gladiolus didn’t have to ask what he was doing as he quickly covered Ardyn’s eyes with one hand as the blond sent up a starshell. It was truly brilliant thinking to use the attack as a flare.

 

“Great thinking Prompto. Shit.” Gladio’s grin quickly resumed being a frown as he felt how oddly warm Ardyn was against his palm. Something was seriously wrong: the man was shivering and should have been chilled and clammy instead of hot to the touch.Then he remembered, the redhead’s arm was injured and who knew what had been on those rocks. The sound of Chocobos quickly got the pair’s attention even as Ignis quickly hopped off of one bird and knelt beside Ardyn’s prone form with a frown.

 

“What in mercy’s name happened?”

 

“A gar pulled him clear into the water and his arm got caught between some rocks. It took both of us to get him out.” Prompto explained, fidgeting in place waiting for good news. Ignis' grim expression said it all though.

 

“Gladio get on the Chocobo and take him back across to camp. Prompto, ride back with me. The sooner we get him by the fire the better I can tend to him and prevent Noct from adding food poisoning to his symptoms.”

 

The journey back to camp felt longer than it had any right to. Gladiolus made sure his grip on Ardyn was secure but it was difficult when the man kept squirming like his skin was crawling, which for all Gladiolus knew it probably was. Once they reached land he urged the chocobo into a full sprint for the camp, knowing he had to get the now coughing man by the fire. Ignis and Prompto were close behind, keeping pace fairly well. Noctis was pacing, clearly worried when he spotted them.

 

“Astrals! What happened? Will he be okay Specs?”

 

“I cannot be sure just yet Noct. I need to check him over.” Ignis replied, lying out one of their blankets by the fire and taking Ardyn from Gladiolus gently easing the older Caelum upon it’s surface. Already he could tell that the man was definitely burning with fever and likely reeling from his experience with the chilly September waters. Gently he took the man’s injured arm and gave it a once over, eyes widening as he spotted a jagged injury that could not have been made by the rocks but by something that dwelled within them. Without a further prompting he summoned one of his daggers and very carefully widened the wound just enough for three narrow long fangs to fall from the man’s flesh.

 

“What the hell do those belong to Iggy?”

 

“Those belong to the Vesper Shadow Viper. Nasty water snakes that usually only come out during the summer months. They carry a toxin within their fangs that creates a faulty enzyme within the human immune system. We need to get him to a proper bed as quickly as possible and round up the necessary supplies to create a counter to the Vesper Fever. The venom is no more, but the effects could be catastrophic to a man with hardly any immune system to speak of. Prompto, Noct, I’ll need you both to squeeze in the back with Gladio. We need to put down the passenger seat.” Ignis wrapped the blanket around the ailing man and motioned for Gladiolus to pick him up. Prompto quickly disassembled their camping gear and stored it in the trunk while Noctis put the seat down, not sure what Ignis was thinking.

 

“Sure about this Iggy?”

 

“I’d rather every part of him be in the car, which if he was sprawled across the width he would not be. We’ll have to drive with the top up as it stands. Sit down and I’ll settle him in after.” Ignis responded, actually impressed that Prompto and Noctis had managed to both squeeze in even with Gladiolus who’s legs were now resting over the back of the lowered seat, feet not quite touching the glove compartment. Slowly he eased Ardyn between the Shield’s thighs so his torso rested against Gladio’s. The roof just barely cleared their heads at the angle until Gladio shimmied down a bit.

 

“Ignis…he’ll be okay right?”

 

“Hope is all I can offer at the moment.” Ignis replied, knowing that time was of the essence but so was knowing where to take their ailing former immortal. Only one place had everything they would need and given their current funding situation it was the best they could do: Cape Caem.

 


	3. Breaking Speeds and Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrive in Caem and get the first dose of the medicine in Ardyn's system and Gladio reads aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R.Tolkien, I have simply used one line from the book for Gladio to quote/read from. If you have somehow never read a Tolkien book, this is the one I recommend you start with.

Ardyn wasn’t sure, but he thought he was wrapped in Gladio’s arms fairly tightly and it felt so comforting. Despite the pounding in his body and the pain in his arm, the young Shield’s embrace was keeping the remaining panic at bay and was allowing him to sleep. It was a pity he’d lost Noct’s spare fishing rod and so he made a mental note to purchase a replacement when he had the time. The only thing he was certain of was that his King and the soon to be glaives were clearly frantic about something but sleep was too inviting after his mishap with the vesper pool’s waters.

  
Rubber on concrete groaned dangerously as the Regalia peeled around a sharp turn, the car protesting being forced to such speeds as three of the five inhabitants of the car clung to each other or the ‘Oh Shit Handles’ on the doors.

  
“I-Ignis, are you sure we should be going quite this fast?” Prompto called up even as he snapped a photo of the speedometer as proof that Ignis was not above speeding in emergencies (who knows it might get a laugh from Ardyn).

  
“A little less noise back there if you please and yes, it is. Did you not hear that last coughing fit? Not to mention I know for a fact how bad Vesper Fever can become? The faster we get to Caem, the better off he will be. Noct, contact the Marshall and ask that a bed be prepared if you please.”

  
Noct wasted no time in pulling out his phone and dialing Cor’s phone, one hand reaching over to brush still damp red hair out of the fevered man’s face. It was still strange realizing just how fragile this Ardyn was compared to Starscourge Ardyn. Noct yelped when the car took a quick turn and bumped right into Gladio’s shoulder as the call connected at last.

 

“Your Majesty, we thought you would be on your fishing trip for at least another few days.”

 

“Yeah, something came up. Ardyn was bitten by a Vesper Shadow Viper and is getting slowly worse with something called Vesper Fever. Ignis is really frazzled over it and we’re high-tailing it to Caem. We need a bed made up and probably full access to some medical supplies.” Noct replied, startling when his phone was picked up by a very drowsy Ardyn.

 

“I assure you my dear Marshall that they are exaggerating, feel fi—“ Ardyn was cut off by a painful series of coughs, his facade destroyed as he collapsed back against Gladio’s strong form.

 

“I see he still doesn’t know when to accept you boys worry about him.” Cor responded when Noct announced he had the phone again.

 

  
“Do you…know why Ignis is so worried about this? It’s not…able to kill him is it?”

 

  
“No, no, not quite that bad assuming you already got the fangs out of the injury that caused the problem. But then…the man’s immune system is not the best. While I’m certain this won’t kill him, it’s because we’re going to get him taken care of. Just don’t fret too much and keep him warm. We’ll get things set up.”

 

  
“Thanks Cor.” Noct said as he finished the call, a large wave of relief drifting over him knowing that this wouldn’t take Ardyn’s life. It was a fairly irrational fear he felt but, they had worked so hard to get the former chancellor where he was and the thought of losing him hurt. Glancing over he smiled softly seeing the other man had once again fallen asleep.

 

  
Twenty minutes later, they could make out the tunnel that lead to Caem. Ignis promptly floored it, going as fast as he felt he could while maintaining full control of the vehicle, not slowing down until he needed to park without jostling them all. The moment the care was parked and the roof was down Prompto and Noctis jumped out of the car gently taking Ardyn so Gladiolus could get out.

 

“I’m going on ahead.”

 

“All right, we’ll get him up there while you prepare what you need Specs.” Noct replied as he and Prompto shifted Ardyn’s weight to fall evenly between them. Noct frowning when he noticed Prompto shiver slightly as well.

 

“Once he’s laid down I want you and Gladio to each take a warm bath. I don’t need you two falling ill as well.”

 

“Sure thing Iggy. Here, it’ll be easier just to let me carry him Noct.” Gladiolus wasn’t wrong and even Noct was going to protest, the king knew the larger man would insist. Gladio carefully lifted the man like he would a sleeping baby or a bride, cradling him to his chest as he followed after the others.

 

It took Ignis longer than he’d have liked to get the correct medicine produced and into Ardyn’s system, but after another hour they had their lover clean, dry, and under some blankets with the medicine working in his system.

 

“All we can do now is wait and take care of him. Now, could you please tell me exactly what happened? How on earth did he end up in the water in the first place?”

 

“I was letting him try his hand at fishing. I forgot to warn him that there were fish in the vesper pool strong enough to snap the line. I went back to help you with the camp leaving him with Gladio and Prompto.” Noct was trying so hard not to blame himself, but it showed in his slumped shoulders that he felt keenly in the wrong.

 

“To be honest I should’ve been paying better attention to the size of the fish he’d caught. I also didn’t dive in right away when he went over, looking back it should have been my first reaction.”

 

“Or, you boys can agree that there are daemons masquerading as fish and that the line should have snapped but did not.” Ardyn piped up quietly, eloquent even with a fever and exhaustion in his entire frame.

 

“You’re awake!”

 

“Easy Prompto, he may be awake but he is still a patient and still quite ill.” Ignis said checking the redhead’s temperature and frowning. The man was still quite warm and looked like he needed more rest.

 

“How did we get to Caem? Also..if it’s not too much trouble, might I suggest soup for dinner this evening? I’m afraid to say I doubt I could eat anything more filling.”

 

“Actually Ardyn, that is a very good suggestion and easily accomplished. We drove from the Vesper Pool while you were unconscious. While I’m in the kitchen, you three can find something constructive to do I hope.” Ignis said, ‘stay with him’ in his tone alone as he made his way to the kitchen (oh to have a full kitchen to work in!) to get preparations underway for dinner.

 

Noct made to comment only to be distracted by Ardyn’s coughs as the man rolled onto his side, curling into a ball under the covers as if still cold despite the two quilts and comforter. Ardyn rather looked like a puppy that had just survived their first encounter with bath time, just his hair was of course dry. The king walked around and sat in a chair by the head of the bed, letting a hand wander to the older man’s head and through his hair. Prompto sat in a chair opposite and tucked the covers up under Ardyn’s chin earning a quiet thank you then laughed when the blond showed him the evidence of Ignis going way over the speed limit.

 

Gladiolus felt rather ill at ease, comforting was never his strong point (kicking asses into shape was). Vaguely he wondered if reading aloud would benefit the other man, but he was unsure of what to read. Gladio had several books he kept in the Armiger or in the Regalia but he wasn’t sure Harlequin Romances (what he currently had in the car) would suffice to read an ill man who had shockingly childish tendencies at time (Gladio had thrice caught him indulging in sweets with a glimmer in his eyes and they all knew Ardyn was quite the cuddle-bug now that they’d reminded him what affection was like. Sucking up his indecision he sat at the foot of the bed and summoned a random book from the armiger, grimacing at the book that had materialized. Gladiolus had nothing against Charles Dickens but that was a difficult author’s work to use as ‘reading to the sick’.

 

“Perhaps I could make a suggestion? In my coat, there should be a copy of The Hobbit…if you wouldn’t mind reading from it?” Ardyn was pleased that Gladio wanted to do something and in truth he had picked up the book hoping to read it soon (so many interesting books to read now that he had just his own thoughts to amuse). Gladiolus blinked then laughed as he fished the book out of Ardyn’s coat pocket, it made sense to him that the man would start enjoying books now that he had his own thoughts. Ardyn drifted off with a smile the moment Gladio’s voice started in on what would start an immense interest.

 

“In a hole in the ground, there lived a Hobbit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is going to get sicker before he actually gets better, that's how illness works. I need help though: Who should start singing to Ardyn and will it be 'Into the West', 'May It Be', 'Stay Awake', or 'Hushaby Mountain'?


	4. Disrupted Sleep, Dinner and a Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn's peaceful sleep gets disrupted by a distressing wave of nausea, the boys take care of him and he gets sung to sleep. (Let's face it my writing is better than my terrible summaries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Hushabye Mountain belongs to MGM studios and was composed by the Sherman Brothers and originally performed by Dick Van Dyke. I've included a link for those who wish to hear what Ignis and Prompto are singing.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FgXVOZBlTXg

Gladiolus chuckled a bit as he looked at the bed. Ardyn was fast asleep with Noct and Prompto’s heads resting on the bed near him. It was rather heart-warming to know that his voice combined with the book created a safety net for them to sleep by until supper. Throwing a few throw blankets on the two youngest members of their group he walked down to see if Ignis wanted any assistance.

 

“Need any help Iggy? Just put the lot of ‘em to sleep.”

 

“Actually I could use an extra set of hands if you don’t mind peeling those potatoes and mincing them. Ardyn will need something sustainable in this soup but we all are eating so Noct can’t notice the potatoes against the noodles.” Ignis replied before leaning over to politely correct Cor on how fine to mince the garlic and onions. Cor was quiet as he worked before explaining that the others were out on a run to Lestallum for more supplies and would be back tomorrow afternoon. They took Talcott to get some new clothes as well, the boy had grown a whole four inches in height and his clothes hadn’t been ready for it.

 

“Ignis, I hate to point it out but I don’t think we have chicken for this chicken-noodle soup. Unless you weren’t planning to use chicken.”

 

“No, we’re going to be using garulessa steak cubes. In a broth they become tender and fall apart easily enough for even a nauseous child to digest. That and we’ve grown rather accustomed to unconventional substitutions in recipes. I only hope he can keep it down, after all, he’s only had one dose of the medicine and I have a hunch it will get worse before it gets better.” Ignis replied the the marshall, returning his attention to the soup base he was working on.

 

Cor was impressed with the focus that Ignis was giving their task of making a palatable meal while taking into account their bed-ridden patient. Silently nodding, he resumed his work. Vesper Fever always got worse before it got better and so far Ardyn hadn’t shown some of the more dangerous symptoms. The wound may have been cleaned, disinfected, and healed with a potion but the damage had been done. Cor just hoped he hadn’t been pre-mature in telling the young King that the man would be fine.

  
Ardyn groaned softly, brows furrowed uncomfortably as he rolled onto his side. It felt like his stomach was being trampled upon by the wheels of a wagon (a thought that sent a shudder through him). Slowly he blinked amber eyes open, frowning when he couldn’t quite make out anything around him other than a young man lying half on the bed half in the sitting chair beside him. Did he know this young man? Shaking his head gently he let out a sigh of relief seeing familiar golden hair and freckled cheekbones.

 

‘Sunshine incarnate Prompto; then the weight on my other side must be precious Noct.’

 

Ardyn cringed suddenly, body instinctively curling in on itself as a choked quiet cry left his lips. The pain in his stomach growing worse and he could remember well enough that he was likely going to throw up and quickly tried to remember whereabouts the bathroom was, refusing to be that level of ill in a perfectly good bed. Not wanting to wake Prompto or Noct, he carefully escaped the comforting warmth of the blankets while trying not to whine over the loss of warmth and quickly ran as fast as his shaking legs would carry him in the direction of the bathroom (which luckily he found easily] and allowed his body to do whatever it needed to.

  
Gladiolus jumped at the telltale sound of retching from upstairs and nearly cut his fingers with the knife he was using to mince potatoes. Part of him wanted to go check on the man straight away, but another thought he might be very adversed to another seeing him so distressed. Brown eyes looked questioningly to Ignis.

 

“Marshall, if you could watch the soup for a moment?”

 

“Of course Ignis, go do what you boys need to do in order to help him and get him back off his feet.” Cor replied, already knowing that if Ardyn was at the upset stomach phase that soon weakness of limb and lack of coordination was next. Ardyn would scarcely be able to move his own body.

 

Ignis grimaced upon entering the bathroom to find Ardyn crouched over the toilet. The older man was trembling horribly and had a death grip on the porcelain even as he shakily raised a hand to flush the contents of his stomach. It seemed that Ardyn was done for the time being. Gently he placed a hand on the man’s shoulder to get his attention and not startle him.

 

“Ardyn, do you still feel nauseous or can we stand you up and let you rinse out your mouth?”

 

“I don’t imagine my body has much more it can dispense with. I would very much enjoy being able to completely rid myself of the taste though. I must admit…I may not be able to stand back up at present.” Ardyn was exhausted and it showed. Gladiolus gently helped him to his feet and Ignis helped Ardyn brush his teeth and rinse his mouth with a light mouthwash followed by water. Once Ardyn seemed satisfied, he allowed Gladiolus to carry him back to the bed. Gladiolus had a raised eyebrow upon entering the room. Noctis and Prompto had clearly re-made the bed.

 

“Don’t give us that look. We pulled out the cooling sheets!”

 

“Sunshine…you and your king are far too thought of this man of no-“ Ardyn was immediately cut off by Noct’s hand over his mouth.

 

“If you finish that sentence Ardyn, I will subject you to the worst kicked-puppy face in all of Lucis.”

 

Noctis’ threat seemed to work because the older man went quiet and almost sheepish as he was settled back under the covers. Prompto managed to keep him occupied with his photos until Ignis came back with some soup.

 

“Do you think you’ll be able to keep it down?”

 

“Certainly not for lack of trying. It smells too divine not to make the attempt.” Ardyn quipped back, eyes alight with joy just looking at the bowl. It seemed the earlier emptying of his stomach had not deterred his need to eat real food. Ignis carefully handed him the bowl but frowned when the redhead’s hands kept shaking still. Eventually Noctis took the bowl from him and urged him scoot forward on the bed. Confused but curious, Ardyn scooted down only to be pleased when the raven-haired man sat behind him and forced him down until his head and back were supported by Noct’s chest and shoulder.

 

“Oh my, the King feeding me like a small child? What is the world coming to?”

 

“No. I’m a man feeding his very ill and partially incapacitated lover. You’ve been doing so good with letting us be part of your second chance, stop hiding from us when you get scared okay? We’re here because we love you, not because we feel obligated to be after purging you of the daemons.” Noct rarely spoke about anything this grave with Ardyn, it was out of his own comfort zone. This moment though, he felt he needed to reaffirm that they did indeed love this man. It didn’t matter how long it would take, he was sure they could help him move on from the mangled story of his past. Ardyn relaxed against the younger man and for the first time in a very long time let a tear roll down his face as a tiny sad but honest smile graced his face. The thoughts were soon interrupted by the press of a spoon to his lips.

 

Ardyn let Ignis slip the spoonful of soup (almost a stew really) into his mouth as he rested against Noct who simply held him. The soup was almost best described as an explosion of flavors, though really what that this man cooked wasn’t a pure indulgence on occasion?

 

“Let me know when you can’t eat another bite and I’ll refrigerate it for you to finish later and we can get the next dose of medicine in your system. Is there anything you’d like to drink while you’re coherent enough to tell us?”

 

“I’d rather fancy a steaming cup of tea at this point.” Ardyn replied with a now sleepy but sated smile. It rather reminded Prompto of a contented house cat, which in a way Ardyn was a lot like a cat. Unpredictable behavior, affectionate one moment grumpy the next, and he absolutely did as he pleased sometimes. Though there were also times he reminded him a puppy.

  
Once he’d had some tea and the second dose of medicine, Ardyn was growing irritable in his lack of being able to get to sleep. It had escalated to a point he wasn’t letting Noct back out of the bed and had resorted to using him as a teddy bear (it was rather comical seeing just how childish Ardyn could get, Prompto had to nab a photo). Noct worried mostly because he could feel in every tense muscle the older man had, the need to collapse and sleep. Then he remembered what his father did when he was small, something that Ignis had eventually caught onto.

 

“Why don’t you try singing Specs? Maybe that’ll get him to unwind and sleep.”

 

“A capital idea Noct. What would you suggest for his royal irritableness?” Ignis replied, pulling up a chair to the side of the men on the bed and started to idly stroke through the red-violet mess of hair that adorned Ardyn’s head. Ignis was relieved when the man leaned into the caress despite his irritable attitude.

 

“Why not Hushaby Mountain? It always worked on me and I think he’ll appreciate how descriptively it paints a scene in his mind.”

 

“Yes, I think I can manage. Prompto, why don’t you've give me a hand and sing harmony? I think two voices may be more soothing than one.” Ignis answered, motioning the blond to sit on one of his knees so they were on the same side and Gladio could sink into the other chair (they really needed to get more chairs or a larger bed for this room). Prompto was very happy to oblige, he had quickly discovered he enjoyed sitting in people’s laps. Softly, Ignis and Prompto started to sing their late king’s lullaby:

 

  
A gentle breeze from Hushabye Mountain

Softly blows o’er Lullaby Bay

It fills the sails of boats that are waiting

Waiting to sail your worries away

 

It isn’t far to Hushabye Mountain

And your boat lies down by the quay

The winds of night so softly are sighing

Soon they will fly your troubles to sea

 

So close your eyes on Hushabye Mountain

Wave goodbye to cares of the day

And watch your boat from Hushabye Mountain

Sail far away from Lullaby Bay


	5. Brief Respite and Dire News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn is fed up with being babied and feeling helpless and has an unexpected savior and grows fond of a new card game. Cor reveals new intel and bad news is dropped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished chapter 5! Hopefully it has been worth the wait. We got a few characters added this chapter who will become more prominent as the story progresses. I'm amazed by the support you guys have shown this story, I truly am. I started it as just Ardyn gets sick and the Chocobros take care of him and look where it has gotten!
> 
> If you have an ideas to contribute let me know in a comment on this chapter.

There was one word that seemed to resonate with Ardyn Lucis Caelum in his current situation: frustrated. While he simply adored his young lovers and knew they only wanted to care for him, he detested this extreme level of ‘babying’. Soup, story time, lullabies he could handle. Being told he could not bathe himself without assistance. This was where he drew the line and his composure finally snapped.

 

“No. I will not be denied this last form of independence, I really will not. You will either let me shower on my own or I will dowse myself in melted ice spells to ensure it!”

 

Noctis and Prompto were a little bewildered, they’d never seen the auburn-haired man this blatantly upset. Ardyn’s threat was hard to take serious because of the growing hysteria near the end of his rant. Gladio made no move to put the man back down even as he continued to struggle and continued walking towards the bathroom with Ardyn in his arms. The man really was trying to fight this but he was still drained of energy. Gladiolus didn’t stop until he heard a stern voice.

 

“Gladiolus Amicitia, you will release that poor man and let him shower with some peace and dignity. There is such a thing as over-helping the ill and he clearly wishes to take this task on himself.”

 

Gladiolus had to shake his head to check what he was seeing at the bottom of the staircase. Lady Lunafreya, Iris, and Talcott were standing there with several bags and Lady Lunafreya looked ready to murder him. Ardyn was transfixed, unable to believe such a commanding voice came from the Oracle. It rather reminded him of his own shield in the amount of authority it held.

 

“I’m waiting for you to put Ardyn down Gladiolus, or do you think him too ill to make it yet to the shower in one piece if one of you is not hovering?”

 

Gladiolus slowly set the former Scourge back on his feet, not wanting to test this woman. Even Ravus had mentioned horror stories of his sister when you added fuel to the fire. Ardyn mumbled a soft thank you to no one in particular as he wobbly made his way to the bathroom, grateful at least the Lady Lunafreya didn’t think he was completely invalid.

 

“Seriously Gladdy, he looked like he was going to break down if you didn’t let him go.” Iris groused, doing her best impression of their father and failing. It did however make Gladiolus laugh sheepishly.

 

“We’ve just been…worried. One minute he’ll seem totally fine, the next he’s incapacitated. This Vesper Fever is kicking his ass and we just want to help and make sure he knows we’re here for him.”

 

“I can assure you Gladiolus, Ardyn is aware that he means something to all of you but forgetting that he is not only a man but a Lucis Caelum is foolish. Even while ill, Noct was similar while recovering in Tenebrae from the daemon attack. If they feel they can do something on their own, it is best to let them try.” Lunafreya said, far more gentle this time. Noct and Prompto were soon down to give their greeting before also being chastised. Ignis only got out of it because he was in the garden with the Marshall harvesting Caem carrots.

 

Ardyn sighed as he turned on the water, praying to himself really that he did indeed have enough strength to remain upright in the tub. While he couldn’t indulge in a shower (lovely invention really) he could try to relax his body with a bath. Once he was certain the water wasn’t quite hot enough to scald him, he removed his clothes and slowly lowered himself into the heated sudsy water with a soft moan of relief as the aches and pains in his body slowly receded temporarily forgotten. After a few calming breaths he slowly scrubbed himself, mindful not to press too hard against his skin until he felt satisfactorily clean. Washing his hair was not as easy as it would have been were his hands not still so shaky, he had managed to tug too hard in places. Getting out of the tub again he managed to dry and dress himself in the spare clothing that had been placed in the room ahead of him. It felt easier to move as he tidied up after himself and left the room. It was time to properly thank Lady Lunafreya for respecting his need for at least some dignity.

 

Slowly, Ardyn made it to the staircase and had to stop to catch his breath but he refused to go back to bed. As far as he was concerned he needed more than simple bed rest, he needed fresh air and right now to accomplish the task at hand. The only problem was that he wasn’t sure he’d make it down the stairs without assistance but he was not about to ask. Then he felt a light tap on his elbow, someone letting him know they were there.

 

“I can help you down the stairs Mr. Ardyn. Lady Luna said you might want to be somewhere other than bed.”

 

‘Ah, yes, Talcott I believe.’

 

“That would be much appreciated Talcott, if it’s not trouble.” Ardyn replied after regaining some of his bearings and allowed the growing boy to guide him by the elbow and lower back as he used the rail to keep steady. After a few missteps another surprise helper arrived: Iris Amicitia who gently slid under his other arm. Together they managed to help Ardyn onto the newly acquired sofa where he sat trying to regain his ability to breathe while basking in the fact he hadn’t needed to be man handled by Gladiolus (it was a different story when it wasn’t so often).

 

“You both have my gratitude, and you as well Lady Lunafreya for earlier.”

 

Luna smiled softly, she had grown rather fond of the former healer since he was cleansed of the Scourge. Ardyn was quite charming but could also be quite sweet when he had a mind to. Carefully she took in his appearance with the eyes of a healer and frowned minutely. Ardyn though freshly bathed and dressed in basic clothing was still quite pale and his hair was a tad limp against his face, his eyes a bit unfocused. It amazed her that he still had the eloquence to focus. Ardyn’s breathing was just getting back to normal when the boys returned from helping in the garden on the Oracle’s order to give Ardyn some space.

 

“Are you sure you’re ready to be out of bed Ardyn?” Ignis had spoken and was not at all approving of the fact that Ardyn looked so exhausted just from a shower and coming down the stairs but his tone also indicated he was willing to listen to what the man said. Ardyn would have kissed him for it had he felt up to it.

 

“I can assure you, remaining constantly abed will do very little to help me feel any better. While I do appreciate the pampering, it can feel a little…”

 

“Suffocating?” Cor finished for Ardyn. Cor figured at some point the former chancellor would indeed get fed up with the attention but he also knew the worst was yet to come. Ardyn may have been articulate and able to move somewhat today, but at some point he’d scarcely be able to open his eyes. The medicine was working but it was also not the most potent in the world. They were working with a derivative in place of one of the ingredients because the species of lotus blossom they needed no longer existed in Eos. It didn’t help that Vesper Fever was that rarely contracted. It was a miracle the man hadn’t already succumbed to the sleep his body would surely need.

 

“Not quite that extreme but…I’m not overly fond of helplessness. It’s one thing when I could escape such attention freely but…to have to almost entirely rely upon it.”

 

“Hey, it’s okay. We get it.” Prompto said softly as he sat down and pulled Ardyn’s head to his chest. They had discussed briefly, very briefly about what being helpless did to Ardyn. It reminded him of the far past and the less far past, where his life had been twisted by others and his own loathing. Noct sat down on his other side and placed a hand over Ardyn’s own, hoping to keep the man from retreating into his memories but he wasn’t sure that any of them could at the moment. In trying to help and soothe they had taken some of his situational control and Noct could tell just how badly it was affecting him. Luckily they had a small savior in the room who managed to get Ardyn’s attention.

 

“Mr. Ardyn, have you ever played card games?” Talcott asked, holding a wooden box full of various card games including one that made Gladiolus groan audibly. The groan made Ardyn look up at Gladiolus with a glint of devious mirth as he managed to sit forward to proper address the boy.

 

“I have played several card games in my lifetime, though to play a game that the Shield himself dreads sounds absolutely wonderful. Pray tell what manner of game it might be?”

 

“Gladdy HATES the Pokemon Trading Card Game with a passion because he always gets a bad shuffle.” Iris chimed, pleased that the atmosphere had changed and seeing if it looked like this might be too much for him. “We can play a game and teach you if you’re up to it.”

 

“That sounds delightful my dear, though I hope you mean one of you will play against me for me to learn. Best to learn by doing and keep my mind occupied for a while.”

 

Ardyn quickly discovered he simply adored Ghost and Psychic types based on their images alone as well as the Fairy type and quickly decided he rather enjoyed the competitive nature of this card game. It was far better than sitting helpless in bed for several days. Even though he still felt off, he was enjoying the knowledge that he was currently undefeated with the assistance of Giratina and Mimikyu.

 

After finally losing to Talcott, Ardyn surrendered and allowed Gladiolus and Ignis to support him so he could walk to bed on his own two feet. The man did not see their worried frowns nor did he notice that his skin was warm and a tad wet. Once they had him in pajamas and laid to bed the quietly left the room assured he wasn’t truly alone when they saw both Umbra and Pryna curl by the bed. When they rejoined the others the knew something was up because Cor had just finished instructing Talcott to go to bed as well and his expression was grim.

 

“We can’t keep using the derivative. Monica called after following a lead for me, there is an area where the lotus we need still grows for the fully effective medicine. The longer we wait the worse he’ll get. I could see it is already getting worse again."

 

“Marshall, I thought you assured us this wouldn’t kill him?” Ignis asked as calmly as he sat down to process the news. Noct was looking at Cor with a plea in his eyes for it to be a joke. But the King of Lucis knew it was not and swallowed heavily.

 

“Where does it grow.”

 

“Majesty—“

 

“Where. Does. It. GROW?!” Noct could feel the swell of his magic as it raged, he could feel the anger pulsing through him as a part of him knew he would not like the answer. The answer he needed to hear, to know he had any hope of fixing whatever the hell this thing was doing to the man they had come to treasure.

 

Cor was silent, before closing his eyes resigned to the fact he would have to tell them.

 

“Costlemark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose Costlemark because it one HELL of a dungeon and the boys don't know about Pitioss. You may have noticed I'm slipping a bit more 'depth' into the story with how Ardyn behaves (or at least trying to). A good portion of this is my own head canons slipping into what inspired me.
> 
> I may or may not have to write something actually fluffy to make up for this. Thank you XV, I didn't need my soul that you keep stomping on after KH destroyed it. I just can't have nice fandoms. Even Ronin Warriors has SO MUCH ANGST to play with!


	6. The truth of the Vesper Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor reveals that the derivative they have been giving Ardyn did not take his weaker immune system into account and that it was merely prolonging the full onset of the virus upon his system. The boys have but one choice: Brave Costlemark once more or lose Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than the rest of them. The last paragraph felt like a good place to cut the chapter though. I can only promise that the next chapter will be longer and am happy to let you know it is already in the works.

Costlemark Tower, a dungeon that gave Noctis nightmares. Facing the Jabberwock to reclaim a Royal Arm had almost not been worth it. The sheer amount of daemons and puzzles within was enough to make the young king despise the dungeon, but knowing that it now stood between Ardyn and a full recovery; that was enough to make his blood boil with rage.

 

“You are certain Monica said...Costlemark?”

 

Cor leveled his gaze with Ignis, appreciating how calm and steady the younger man was striving to be. Cor had a similar reaction when Monica told him where the lotus would be.  


“Unfortunately yes. There is a small aqueduct connecting the Forgotten Pool and the tower. She saw the lotus we need on the other side of the sealed grate when she went to see if the pond itself had the flower. The problem is you have to manually go through the tower to get to that room. There isn’t a way to break into the aqueduct without causing serious damage to the ecosystem that formed around it.”

 

“So you’re telling me that we need to fight back through a two-day dungeon to get to this flower? Why can’t we continue using what we’ve been giving him? It’s been helping hasn’t it?” Gladiolus spat out, remembering having to carry both Prompto and Ignis back to the Regalia unconscious when they finally cleared the tower. Costlemark Tower was a nightmare made real and if there was a chance to avoid returning without need, the Shield would be damn sure they took the less life threatening option.

 

“The derivative remedy we’ve been using isn’t doing anything but slowing down the progression of the symptoms. Pretty soon he won’t be able to get out of that bed at all. I was hoping it would work, but from what I saw it isn’t. Tell me, did any of you notice how pale he’s gotten? How it get’s harder for him to wake up? Vesper Fever isn’t some common cold or even a flu. It wracks the body with pain, depletes energy, raises temperature dangerously, and could very well seize his respiratory system. I forgot to take into account that his immune system is little better than a child’s when I looked into the medicine we’ve been giving him. Either we provide him with the proper treatment or there is a pretty damn high chance he will die.”

 

Cor didn’t like losing his own temper, but he needed to make sure that the stakes were loud and clear. As if to demonstrate how serious it was, a long series of chocking coughs filtered down from the room Ardyn was sleeping in. There was a palpable tension in the room around the four men when Lunafreya stepped into the room again.

 

“I can take care of him and try to hold back what symptoms I can until you return. If there was another way I would tell you Noctis, you know this. You are stronger now than when you first tackled the tower. Gentiana believes that you will succeed and so do I. I know how much he has come to mean to all four of you. May Bahamut’s light guide your safe return.”

 

“Thank you Luna. You’re right. We have to do this. We didn’t save him and alter the prophecy for him to die because of something we know we can treat. I know we’re leaving him in good hands. It’s three hours to sunset now. That gives us time to get to Costlemark while it’s still opening up. Feel like driving Specs?” Noct was now determined, eyes hardened with command and grabbing the keys to toss to Ignis who catches them with ease.

 

“Is this to get more evidence that I can break speed limits when it becomes necessary?”  
“No, it’s so we get there in one piece. I’m too tense to be behind the wheel and even at top speeds I know you can get us there safely.” Noct replied. Gladiolus nodded his agreement, he preferred Ignis behind the wheel.

 

“I…I really think we should tell Ardyn where we’re going. Y’know, so he doesn’t panic when none of us are around. Give him a solid promise we’ll be back, the works. Bad idea?”

 

The others agreed with Prompto; it was always best to keep the older man apprised of the situation, even if he would probably not be coherent enough to understand. They also wouldn’t see the man again for a few days at the least.

 

They quietly made their way to his room and Ignis frowned as he stepped forward and placed his hand against the man’s forehead. The fever had caused his temperature to rise again and his breathing was slow and heavy. Damp hair clinging to his pale face paired with a shaking form did little to assure them he’d last. Gently shaking Ardyn awake, they told him where they were going. A tiny nod and a demand they’d be careful and Ardyn was once again fast asleep. They weren’t sure half of what they said had sunk in.

 

The drive to Costlemark was silent, none of them could find anything to say as they approached the ruins just a few minutes before sunset. It would be safer to wait the remainder right by the entrance to the dungeon than to be accosted by wandering monsters in the middle of the night.  
They didn’t have to wait long before the wall vanished into the floor.

 

“So, we got a plan Specs?”

 

“Of course. Get through the labyrinth, obtain the lotus, and escape before anything truly horrible can stop us.” Ignis replied matter-of-factly, daggers already drawn in preparation of the battles ahead. It was a straight-forward and simple plan, but just one error and complications could arise easily. Luckily they had packed plenty of curatives and remedies for nearly any status effect they could remember encountering. They would succeed; they had to.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still open to suggestions for events to take place in the story, this includes but is not limited to character interactions you'd like to see, dialogue you want to contribute, or whether or not there should be a rematch with Jabberwock or some original monster.
> 
> Or let me know what you think of the story/chapter so far.


	7. To See a Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignis thinks something is off with their quest in Costlemark and the boys plan to double-check their information lest they spend days in the Tower with nothing to show for it.
> 
> Meanwhile, Luna and Ardyn have some time to grow closer.

Costlemark Tower was different than they remembered; it felt darker, more unsettling. The air was close together and their lights did little to illuminate the path ahead of them so they had to resort to lighting torches. They also had yet to run into any daemons. Even though they had purged Ardyn of the Starscourge they still ran into the occasional daemon so this rung as strange. Even the puzzling maze was easier to navigate.

 

“Does anyone else feel like…we’re being played?”

 

“Come now Prompto, who could orchestrate this elaborate a ruse?” Ignis replied, feeling ill at ease as well. The Marshall was hardly a man who would tell them a lie. Cor was an honest man and a good soldier, he would never lie to them. Then he realized…the news had originally come from Monica. Monica, though also a member of the Crownsguard could have been mistaken. Ignis knew for certain he needed to check the one detail in the story that didn’t fit.

 

“Let us draw back until tomorrow evening. I have a hunch that needs looking into before we get too far into this horrid place. If I’m right…we’ll have to do more digging about this lotus and where it originated.”

 

Noctis was quick to agree, there was something very off about Costlemark and they needed to know they weren’t being set up to fail. Checking now would save them valuable time, time that Ardyn might be running out of.

 

  
  


 

Lunafreya nox Fleuret was nervous. It was the first time she had been left alone with Ardyn since learning he had been purged of the Starscourge and she was more than familiar with the knowledge that he had intended upon ending her life in Altissia. Yet she found she could not hate nor be afraid of the man lying on the bed, just nervous. Ardyn hadn’t woken up since he was put to bed the night before except to acknowledge Noctis and the others were leaving for Costlemark. Gently she dabbed over his face with a cool cloth, his temperature had jumped earlier and she was determined to keep him from overheating. Were it not for the fact she needed to get something in his stomach, she would not try to rouse the man at all.

 

“Ardyn, I need you to try waking up to eat.”

 

Luna’s silent prayer was answered as glassy amber-brown eyes opened slightly with some effort and glanced at her blankly before a spark of recognition set in and their owner relaxed and put on an air of confidence he clearly didn’t feel in order to cover how embarrassing his next statement would be.

 

“I am afraid my dear, that if you intend me to eat anything you'll have to help this old man sit up.”

 

“That’s hardly any trouble at all. Though you will have to pardon me, good sir, if breakfast is not as good as that which would be made by Ignis.” Luna said with a cheeky smile, pleased when the former immortal let out a small laugh easing the tension between them slightly. Carefully, she helped him to sit up on the bed gently shifting the pillows to support his weight. Ardyn was fairly quiet and complacent as she settled him in again before setting the tray upon his lap. It was a fairly simple breakfast consisting of a light oatmeal and some hot tea.

 

“So, they’ve gone off to Costlemark after all. I was rather hoping I’d dreamt that up.”

 

“I was worried you wouldn’t recall them rousing you last night. Cor says that the medicine we’ve been giving you has only been suppressing symptoms, that they need to get the correct ingredients. Tell me, honestly, how are you feeling right now?” Lunafreya spoke as she helped his shaking hands bring the teacup to his lips, relieved when he took a sip without any hesitation. It spoke volumes of how much trust this man was placing in her to not question what she brought him. After what she learned of his true past, she was surprised any had managed to garner even a true smile out of him.

 

“If we’re playing the game of honesty, Lady Lunafreya…I would like to exchange a series of questions with you. Would you mind indulging an old man?”

 

Luna studied Ardyn as he replied, noticed the slight wariness in his eyes but also a glimmer of several emotions including guilt, dread, and weariness. It made her heart ache as it had when she first touched him to see if the Scourge had truly been separated from him. The amount of pain and suffering, some of it self induced, had been a horrifying experience and truly demonstrated the strength within him to have managed to do anything at all with his soul so mangled and tattered under so many memories. When she was certain he was done with the tea she placed the cup back on the tray and eased his slightly numb fingers around the spoon.

 

“I would not call it a game, but I am willing to answer what you wish to know if it lies within my knowledge. Now please, would you not answer my own inquiry first?”

 

That would require…that I know how I feel. Emotionally…I feel to much all at once around her. I remember what I would have done to ensure the prophecy, to ensure Noct’s hatred of me. With just me here…knowing that I would take such a pure life…it goes against what I once stood for…what I long to stand for again.

 

“I…feel like I’m ripping myself apart. I feel too much at once…feeling constantly like my chest will implode hardly helps.” Ardyn replied, using his spoon to absently push around the oatmeal that was slowly starting to make his stomach turn just looking at it. The consistency reminded him too much of—. Ardyn’s thoughts of what it reminded him of were interrupted as he wrapped his arms around his middle, trying to stifle the nausea overtaking him. Lunafreya moved quickly, getting the tray away from him and pulling the nearest trash bin over and easing him so he could hunch over the container. It didn’t take long for Ardyn to empty the little contents of his stomach as well as a black sludge that followed. It didn’t feel like Starscourge, so Lunafreya puzzled even as she gently rubbed soothing circles into the man’s back and held his unruly hair at bay with her other hand until he was done.

 

“I…don’t believe I’ll be eating for a good while. Would it be too much trouble…to just lie back down?”

 

“No, that may be best. I will still speak with you if you would rather not be alone right now.” Luna answered gently as she led him on shaky legs to the bathroom to brush his teeth and rinse his mouth out. The hygienic actions seemed to help him relax and feel less miserable and would be better for him in the long run. Once she had him back under the covers with the bedding up to his chin she sad in a chair beside the bed, intent on keeping her word to her charge.

 

“Why is it…that you can care for a man you know intended to kill you?”

 

“I’ve asked myself that many times since our last meeting.” Lunafreya began, absently brushing maroon-brown strands back behind the man’s ear. “I admit that I am still nervous being so alone with you but…the longer I am with you, the more I see what Noctis and the others saw. The man who has spent so long buried in his pain and hatred that he didn’t know how to function without them. For so long hate and spite consumed you, pain and fear lingered and yet beneath all of that…there was still a healer of the people. The more time I spend with you, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, the more I see you as who you truly are underneath that mask. An eloquent, mischievous, kind-hearted man who genuinely loves the four luckiest men in Eos. I could ask no more for any of them than the love you have willingly dared to share with them despite all your sorrows and pain.”

 

Ardyn could feel the tears rolling down his unguarded face, Luna’s words ringing with such pure honesty and consideration that he could only swallow and hope he didn’t look as disheveled as he felt in that moment.

 

“Would it be…too presumptuous of me…to embrace you my dear?”

 

Luna’s gently smile was the only answer he received before the petite blonde leaned down over him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and stroked the back of his hair. In just that exchanged he could feel that same truth in her words pour forth from her smaller body as her light seeped into his very bones, seeming to ease some of his inner turmoil. For the first time since he had been freed of the scourge, Ardyn let himself cry openly against her shoulder. Lunafreya’s touch reminded him so much of the mother he could hardly remember and it told him it was alright to feel again. Ardyn was sure that in time, he could do so before the men he’d come to love, but for now only the Oracle need know he could cry possibly worse than Noct.

 

 

 

Bahamut watched as more of the suffering left the soul of the Healer King and sighed, seeing now how hasty his actions may have been in condemning a man who had indeed done as he was bid. Bahamut was not nearly as uncaring of mankind as he was believed to be, he truly wanted the best for the mortals. It was just difficult to always know how, when, where, and why to get involved. Things had been simple once, at one time he had been blessed to have Eos to tell him when he needed to think before he judged or acted. A time when the first Oracle had been an Astral herself. Would she have told him that day, that he had been too hasty to condemn the man who now suffered once more as another ‘curse’ wrought havoc upon him?

 

“Eos…do I intervene…do I awaken what you bade me never to let come to light? What would you have me do…beloved Light?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, let's get this out of the way. Yes, I am making up my own bit of lore for Eos based on some random things I've read/watched and couldn't leave alone. I am making a less asshole Bahamut because traditionally he has always been my favorite summon and I want to show that even the Astrals can have some human traits.
> 
> Things are going to get a bit darker in coming chapters and the rating may go up depending on how I decide to play the rest of the story.
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying what I'm coming up with all the same.


	8. Revelation Made, Promises Gave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon discovering the truth of the lotus location the boys make a stop back in Caem once more, where a promise is made to return whole and to find Ardyn behaved.

Ignis hated being right on several occasions, this was one of them. A quick dive into the Forgotten Pool had indeed yielded evidence that what Monica had seen was created by an illusory spell. It showed what one expected to see. After a quick removal of the charm, ignis found only an etching of a beautiful woman bearing a single wing and holding the lotus. It was time to go report what he’d found.

 

“So…we have no actual idea where to find this lotus after all do we?”.

 

“I’m afraid not Noct, though it is through no fault of Monica’s. That spell would have fooled me had I not been looking for it. The best we can do is ask Ardyn if he knows anything about this lotus, I’m rather ashamed that we had not thought to ask him.” Ignis concluded. Prompto looked thoughtful, then something occurred to him.

 

“Wait, what if that spell was showing us where the lotus actually would be? Like, maybe Monica just didn’t get that from it. What did you see before you took if off?”

 

“I saw a vast amount of water…it was actually fairly familiar. But I can’t place it.” Ignis replied.

 

“Seek ye the ruins along the lake’s edge. There shall ye find that which can aide the Redeemed.”

 

All four men spun around, eyes wide at the appearance of Gentiana. Gentiana’s face betrayed her concern and honesty, but they knew that the Astrals tried not to interfere in this new modern age unless they were either so inclined or it was considered of importance.

 

“What does that mean Gentiana?” Noct demanded, trying not to grow frantic. Ignis thought about it, and remembered there was only one body of water in Lucis big enough to be labeled as a lake rather than a pond: The Vesper Pool. This meant the lotus had actually been accessibly near by. The ruins likely meant…Steyliff Grove. As quickly as Shiva had been among them, the snow queen was gone, but now they knew where they needed to look.

 

“I’m gonna call Iris, let ‘em know we’re dropping by before we head to Steyliff. Check in on the ‘raccoon’.”

 

“Probably a good idea, we can eat something with him before we head out again too.” Noct declared, actually anxious to see the older man. Needing to see if he’s worse off for their almost wasted trip. While they needed to hurry to the Vesper Pool, it wouldn’t do for Ardyn’s emotions and mind to get psyched out from lack of communication.

 

  
Lunafreya gently tucked Ardyn in and ran a cool cloth over his face, confused how it seemed like a few years had been melted away. Could it have been his insecurities that had made him seem older than early 40’s or did he actually look only 30 now? Ardyn’s face was a bit leaner and softer now, but still covered in a good layer of stubble. It made her almost think he looked like a red-haired King Regis from the photographs of when the man had been younger, before the Crystal’s power took it’s toll. A small smile graced pale lips though when she noticed his face go from pained to peaceful. It meant another ‘restful spell’ of reprieve. Slowly she turned to see Iris in the doorway.

 

“Gladdy said they’ll be stopping back in Caem soon. Something about they’ll explain when they get here. How is he?”

 

“It’s hard to say for certain. Ardyn’s immune system is responding well to the herbal supplements I put in his tea and soup, they’re designed to help improve the cell count and effectiveness. In general though he keeps fluctuating between pained fever and fitful respite. I think seeing the boys will help with the mental and emotional balance. Thank you for asking Iris.” Luna smiled then startled when Ardyn rolled to face the door with a sleepy smile directed at Iris (she had believed he was thoroughly sleeping).

 

“Thank…you young Iris…for letting me know they’re safe.”

 

Iris giggled and smiled warmly in a way that reminded the redhead of her brother. Iris walks forward and gave the man a soft hair ruffle, also something Gladiolus was prone to doing.

 

“Not a problem. Don’t worry, I know you worry because they’re the first good things in your life in a very long time. I may not be able to wrap my head around all the details still, and I won’t ask you to share your past with little old me. I just want you to know it’s okay to worry about people you love and that I get it and worry about them too.”

 

Ardyn knew in that moment that this young woman would be a force to be reckoned with. Resolve and understanding hand-in-hand led to a strong individual will and he admired that. With a soft smile of gratitude the former immortal allowed himself to rest again unaware of the changes slowly overtaking his frame. All he knew for certain was that he was in slightly less pain.

 

It was about noon when the Regalia pulled into Caem. The royal entourage made their way to the house only to spot Ardyn sitting a lounge chair while Iris and Lunafreya were tending to the garden. Ardyn was curled up on his side in the long folding chair, a light blanket draped over him and an umbrella keeping him sufficiently within the shade.

 

“Is he well enough to be out of bed like this?”

 

“Actually Noct, fresh air is likely doing Ardyn a good world of good and I can see precautions were taken.” Ignis replied as they approached. The advisor may have spoken with confidence but he could tell Ardyn was still in a sorry state of affairs. Though the sunlight did seem to cast a healthier shine on his skin. Ignis took note of the fact that Ardyn looked only about thirty at the youngest now with curiosity but doubted Ardyn had even registered that his body, ill as it was, had started changing steadily.

 

“We didn’t plan to have him out here but apparently he had other plans. Though he’s been mostly sleeping or consuming what is put in front of him.” Iris said with a smile as she harvested some more carrots. Noct grimaced at the sight of them.

 

“Now, I trust you plan to regale me with why you have to set out again so soon.”

 

All eyes turned to look at glassy but no less demanding blue eyes. The same blue as Noct’s own just with little flecks of natural amber speckled throughout the irises. Ardyn was clearly irritated and it brought attention to how exhausted he actually was. There were slight dark spots under his eyes and he was straining to sit up properly as his face flushed with fever and exertion. All four of them felt a little guilty that they’d be leaving again for a longer trip. Ardyn was likely to demand he be allowed to go with them and just as likely to ignore them, he had done well in earning the name ‘Royal Raccoon’ with that mercurial personality. Luckily for them, Ardyn was usually a fairly sweet if eccentric man and was easily soothed if the right means were used.

 

“We have to go to Steyliff Grove to get the lotus. It wasn’t actually at Costlemark.” Gladiolus admitted, now standing by Ardyn and offering his arms instead of picking the older man up as he would have. What Lunafreya had told him made him think Ardyn would appreciate the choice to be held rather than the assumption he wouldn’t mind. Ardyn’s expression melted slightly and he reached his own arms up, signaling to Gladio he had permission to pick him up. Gladio frowned; Ardyn was very warm in his arms as he curled against the shield’s chest.

 

“I suppose you’re intending for me to stay here once again aren’t you.”

 

Noct winced at the slightly bitter lilt under the calm statement and was thankful the older man was not physically capable of much of anything at present lest he start throwing magic and summoning the armiger to make a show of strength. Ignis though walked over to Gladio and Ardyn before taking one of Ardyn’s slightly shaking hands into his own, effectively drawing his attention to himself.

 

“I am afraid we would in fact prefer that you remained here with the Lady Lunafreya. If something happens in Steyliff we would be ill equipped to do much of anything for you in the middle of those ruins and I do not believe even you are daft enough wait alone in the tent. Will you please stay in Caem so we do not worry twice as hard as we will if we know you are with another healer?”

 

Ardyn mulled over the words, and realized what was driving his stubborn need to stay with these men: fear. Ardyn was afraid he’d not wake to see them again if he stayed here. Afraid that something would go horribly wrong and rob him of these four souls he had grown to cherish so quickly. The redhead’s torn expression must have been worrying for Gladio jostled him slightly to pull his attention outward once more.

 

“I know you’re worried we get hurt trying to get this flower; Steyliff Grove is a pretty dangerous place. At least that’s what they’ve told me. We’ll come back in once piece. You just focus on not doing anything that will speed up this damn sickness you’ve got.”

 

“I submit to your will only because I’m too tired to deal with a road trip at present.” Ardyn replied haughtily as if it were his idea not to go in the first place. Prompto laughed a bit at the almost adorable pout that was now on Ardyn’s features. Once Ardyn went quiet and pointed to the door of the house they went inside to find Cor, Dustin, and Monica hard a work with dinner and Talcott napping on a newly acquired recliner.

 

“Got him to come back inside I see.”

 

“Oh do come off it my dear marshall. A little sunshine has never hurt the sick, in fact quite the opposite.” Ardyn snapped from his place in Gladio’s arms. Cor had tried preventing him from getting out of the house but failed to compensate for the fact that Ardyn could warp-strike clean out of the building if he so desired (and had done).  
“For a healer you are not a very good patient. You question us at every turn.”

 

“I’ll have you know that doctors always make the worse patients, don’t we my dear?” Ardyn spoke, looking over Gladio’s shoulder to address Lunafreya who simply laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

 

“I’m afraid that Ardyn is quite right about that. I am little better on the occasions when I am ill or hurt as well. The only thing I can argue about is your proclivity take off with people’s jackets.”

 

“Only the ones that will fit. I can hardly be blamed for preferring to be warm.” Ardyn replied. It was then that Gladio took a better look at what Ardyn was wearing. The royal was wearing what seemed to be Gladio’s glaive jacket which was actually a bit large on his slimmer frame. Gladio just kissed the to of his head with an indulgent smirk.

 

“So, I trust that will be warm when I get it back?”

 

“IF you get it back my dear. You see, I’m growing rather attached to it.” Ardyn replied over an exhausted yawn, letting his head rest against Gladio’s firm body. Gladio took that opportunity to carry him upstairs to the bedroom and settle him into the bed where Noct straightened out his bedding around him.

 

“We’ll come back to you in once piece okay? It will take us maybe four days to get there and back. Just promise me that you’ll let everyone help you if you need it Ardyn. We didn’t fight you free of the scourge to lose you now. I mean it. Please promise me that you’ll hang in there until we can get back to you.”

Ardyn let his eyes search those of Noctis and felt his heart melt some more, the reminder that they had chosen to see the man under the scourge always made him more at ease. As did the

knowledge that these men were his and he theirs.

 

“I promise on my name as Ardyn Lucis Caelum, that I will not perish unduly Noct. Just as I already know you have promised to come back to me whole.”

 

Once Ardyn was peacefully sleeping, a damp cloth keeping his temperature regulated the Regalia took to the roads once more unaware that things were being set into motion they could not have foreseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will not focus on the boys, but will be spent with the Astrals and discussion of things that affect the plot heavily. It is not recommended that you skip the next chapter by any means or you WILL probably get lost in regards to the plot.


	9. The Missing Astral and What Must Be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Astrals discuss what must be done to truly save Ardyn and some light is shined upon a little known truth. In the end the task falls to one who knew Eos best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is on the short side and the boys aren't in it but I promise you it is important to the story. Took a while to get my motivation back.
> 
> This story sees a summon from FFXII get remade as an Astral: Zeromus.

“Bahamut…are you certain that this course of action is wise? Even the Redeemed himself is unaware of the true nature of his being. Is it wise to activate the other half of his heritage?” Shiva asked the draconian, concerned about the topic he had chosen to address with his fellow astrals. Bahamut was truly thinking of revealing the reality of why magic was still able to be utilized even after the Ring of the Lucii purged the starscourge clean from Ardyn.

 

“i fear if we do not…then he will perish after having just regained something worth cherishing. Many wrongs have we brought upon him by my hastiness in the past to correct a mistake that was my own doing. Even if the King of Light can get the antidote into his system the damage is done. Without the genes of his mother active…Ardyn Lucis Caelum will die and his soul will still be too tattered for us to allow past the gates. A cycle would begin again of a different kind. Eos would already be furious with us if she had not perished.”

 

“Even if that is true Bahamut, who is to say he will survive the full transition? Would we not be creating even further harm to him to change him while he is trying to recover from so many years of damage?” Ramuh added, though he was admittedly for the plan.

 

“We will have to rely on his determination to live for those he has allowed into his heart’s sake. I believe there is still some strength unseen left in the only true begotten son of Eos. I should have listened to his daughter that day and not his half-brother. Thankful am I that it was through her line that Lucis Caelum thrived.”

 

“I may have cared least about their fates…but I think it best that you do this sooner rather than later,” Leviathan hissed, “I can feel him growing weaker and I fear it is not simply because of the curse ravaging through them as part of that poisonous fever. Something darker is at work here and you know it or you would not risk awakening that part of his heritage.”

 

“Is this true Bahamut? Is something actively progressing his illness more rapidly?” Titan finally spoke, he had been one of the last to renounce the Healer King and was known to actually have some intellectual conversations with the man at one time.

 

“It is as Leviathan says.” Bahamut replied, closing his eyes solemnly before opening them again to regard the other remaining Astrals. “I have not yet found what is causing it or whom. That matter can wait. I just want to nip it in the bud. Lucis will fall if either King of Light or Healer King should perish. It is together with those who cherish them that the race of men shall prosper. Of this I am certain. Unfortunately, there is only one way to force his body to activate the latent power.”

 

“Is there no other way Bahamut!” Shiva pleaded of the draconian, eyes desperate as she imagined what new sleights they would sling at a man they had betrayed and broken. The glacian could not bear the thought of willingly doing more harm even if it would save a life as the outcome.

 

“If there were I would not have called you all here. One of us must must do this. Only if his life is threatened by one of us directly will his heritage reveal itself. That was the condition we gave to Eos when she made us promise to keep his truth hidden even from him. The starscourge prevented it’s activation when my blades pierced him, while he did not die it was not because of his heritage but his status as the Accursed. Who among us will force fate’s hand?”

 

“I will do this, but you will allow me to wait until a time of my choosing. I may be against the method needed but it is likely what my sister would have wanted.”

 

All eyes turned to the newcomer, shocked that the missing astral would deign appear let alone speak. Eos had been the Light of the world, her bother the Darkness, bringer of night and keeper of dreams: Zeromus.

 

“So be it, Zeromus. We leave this to you but we will be watching.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone thinks Ravus should get involved in the story let me know how, when and why would be good. I want to introduce him but I don't want him and Ardyn to have an antagonistic relationship. More of Ravus put-upon having to deal with Ardyn's antics and wondering how a grown man can be so infuriating XD
> 
> Let it be known I have not idea when I'll update next but if you're still here: Thank you.


	10. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis and company begin their exploration of Steyliff Grove and Ardyn has a nightmare. Oh! Ravus is here too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, look: AN UPDATE! MERRY CHRISTMAS 2017 guys! My gift to you (even if you do not celebrate this holiday which is cool but please respect that I do) is an update to Vesper Fever! I have NOT abandoned the story.

Steyliff Grove was to say the least: uninviting. The partially submerged dungeon was hardly what Gladiolus was expecting. It seemed important things were always in some ruinous dungeon.

“You guys forgot to mention just how creepy this place is. It almost feels like Costlemark.”

“I can assure you Gladiolus, that Costlemark is far worse. Steyliff is not as much of a puzzle to navigate and I think we brought enough rope this time to make the trip easier. We should in theory at least be able to cut our time inside short. With less Daemons in the world that task is even easier.” Ignis replied, getting their needed supplies from the Regalia. The tactician just hoped the rope would successfully hold their weight so long as they moved one at a time. None of them knew exactly what lay down there with no daemons to speak of.

 

 

Ravus Nox Fleuret grumbled to himself as he finished fueling his car. It was difficult being placed in charge of Tenebrae’s restoration as a nation and he was thankful he was not in the main kingdom overseeing every last detail. It gave him time to track down the only person he had grown to trust working on his arm: Ardyn Izu—Lucis Caelum. It was still a strange thing to take in but looking back at certain rare weak moments he could see the resemblances to the late Regis and current Noctis. When they were upset they all looked like their worlds had just shattered, though from what he had learned lately from intensive research about Ardyn that had indeed been the case once. While he found the polyamorous group strange he had already seen the positive effects it was having upon Ardyn; not to mention that the people of Lucis over the last year had grown fond of the man during his few public appearances.

Perhaps Lunafreya is with him, that would be two birds one stone.

Ravus put the car into gear and made for Cape Caem, certain that was where he’d find the royal entourage while the Citadel was still under repairs. Prompto had mentioned that they were taking a mini-vacation because both Noctis and Ardyn had gotten stressed to a point of one too many shenanigans involving the Armigers.

The drive was mostly uneventful but pleasant, the house slowly coming into view through the changing trees as he pulled into the dirt driveway and killed the engine. Ravus picked up the briefcase that held his files and slowly made his way up to the building which had been refurbished to look more appealing. There was no longer a decaying feel to the homey cottage and it seemed like they had expanded the structure of the building. The garden was definitely active.

“Ravus! I hadn’t expected you to leave Tenebrae for some time.”

Ravus smiled as his eyes fell upon his sister’s smiling face, his unmatched eyes meeting her sky blue gaze as he approached the patio (by Ramuh’s beard, they’d expanded that as well) and took her into his arms in embrace.

“I was in Lucis to see if the former chancellor would mind working on my prosthetic arm. As of yet I’ve found none who are quite as skilled at keeping it working. I also had some files to look over with you and Noctis. What is wrong Lunafreya?” It didn’t take a trained eye to see her mood droop as she hugged her sides and gazed at the ground. Eventually her gaze found its way back to him.

“Ardyn came down with Vesper Fever. I’m not sure he’ll be able to help much with your arm. Noctis and he others went to find the missing ingredient from the only recorded antidote. They had to go to Steyliff.”

Ravus let that sink and sighed heavily, he knew of Vesper Fever. It was rare in their day and age but common enough that the remedy was passed on generations later. If Ardyn had caught it then he’d likely be unable to work on the fine-tuning the arm needed. It also meant he was likely to slip into nightmares. The one time Ardyn had the flu while in Niflheim to help Noct purge Iedolas of the corruption he’d helped put there as the Starscourge the man had been insufferable. It had taken Gladiolus and himself both to keep the man in bed where he needed to be.

“I suppose I should come back another time then unless I can be of help.”

“Actually, he might be happy to see you. We can’t leave him alone when he’s awake at all or he gets sort of…concerning.” Lunafreya couldn’t put into words the things Ardyn had said since the boys left. Usually it was small things like ‘Don’t go into the beyond without me’, a thing she expected given how attached the man had become of the four men who found his human heart and purged it with Crystal’s light of the Scourge that had taken all his negative emotions and made them fester. It was the darker statements that made her heart almost shatter, things like ‘maybe this is some form of justice’ or ‘would it really be so bad if I am gone? I am one too many in this relationship’. These were things that would have Noct shaking him violently and yelling at him she knew but she could understand his insecurities for she had seen how he responded to her in Altissia when his affection won over the Scourge long enough for her to isolate the darkness that clouded his soul for 2,000 years. These were things she would not say to another unless he did something drastic.

“Lady Lunafreya!”

The Nox Fleuret siblings looked up startled at the tearful face of Talcott, panting for breath as if he’d run. The boy looked very distressed and was holding a cloth dripping slightly with blood. Luna knew whose blood it was and quickly ran back up the stairs following the child to the room where they had laid Ardyn down to rest. Ravus was quick to follow, surprised by his own concern.

Ardyn lay crumpled on the floor, the covers tangled around him like a prison as he coughed up a small crimson stain onto the carpeted floor beneath him unable to get necessary air into his lungs over the coughs. The man’s maroon hair clung to his pale face as tears pricked the corners of his eyes and his entire form was shaking horribly. Ravus quickly cut the bedding away from the older man and rolled him onto his side, watching as it allowed him to take a gasping breath. Lunafreya placed her hands gently upon his face, sending a small amount of light into his weakened body and was relieved when he leaned in rather than away.

“Ardyn, please talk to me. Do you know what happened?”

Ardyn took a moment to think as he lay shaking on the floor, why the Infernian was he so cold. Why did everything hurt save for the touch of his mother?

“M…mother? I didn’t g-get Izu s-sick too did I?” Realization dawned upon Ardyn as he looked away, not even bothering to hide the tears from his fellow healer. “I apologize Lady Lunafreya. For a moment I thought you were my mother and I was but a child again.”

“I am flattered that I could remind you of someone you surely loved so. How are you holding up?”  
“I…want them home. I dreamed…I dreamed they would not come back to me this time. That I would be trapped again in life without the four who make it bearable to still walk this world. I wanted for 2,000 years to die and they make me want to live. The thought of them…” Ardyn was cut off by a sharp cry, arms wrapping around his torso as a strange pain erupted through his chest that did not quite feel as though the Vesper Fever was behind it. It felt…familiar in a way that mortified him. Surely the Astrals had made him suffer enough.

“Ravus, help me get him to the bathroom. I need to get his temperature down and the easiest way to do that is to have him soak in some cool water.” Luna instructed her brother as she lifted amber eyes flecked with Lucian blue to meet her own gaze. “Ardyn Lucis Caelum, you listen to what I have to say. Noctis, Prompto, Ignis and Gladiolus WILL come home to you. It is not only them who are worried either. I know opening your heart is still terrifying but you need to accept that people care, including myself. Accepting this may help you recover better. Let yourself open up to those around you right now like you have Talcott. You really scared him today.”

Ardyn mulled over her words as tired eyes found Talcott at the edge of the room holding his fedora and trying not to cry. The royal’s gaze softened as he weakly waved the boy closer even as Ravus decided to lift him on his own instead of allow Lunafreya to assist. Talcott approached when he was sure the new scary looking visitor wouldn’t walk off before he could get close.

“My dear boy, if you would be kind enough to take care of that for me I’d be grateful. I am…sorry to have frightened you.”

“It’s okay Your Highness, just focus on getting better. I promise to take good care of your hat until you can wear it again.” Talcott smiled, wiping his tears and gave Ardyn a small salute before watching the three adults leave.

_Please hurry home King Noctis, he’s getting worse. I wonder why he looks so much younger though…_

 

 

  
Noctis stifled a sneeze as his hands tightened on the rope that they had tied to the entrance to climb down the easy way. They were almost down to a point they’d have to hoof it. Ignis had gone ahead to scout an easier path.

“You okay down there Noct?”

“Yeah Prompto, just think someone is talking about me.” Noctis replied, resuming his descent.

“Noct! We’ve got company down here!”

Gladio’s voice carried up to them and they heard an unsettling sound. A sound that resonated with the Ring of Lucii. Noct knew in that moment…there was some sort of Astral in this hellish place.


	11. Battle and Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zeromus attacks Noctis and the boys and gradually drags Ardyn into the fray and a discovery is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed the plot is finally kicking in full force. Who among you just KNEW we would see plot eventually?

Noct warped down quickly to where he spotted Gladiolus helping Ignis stand back on his feet. Prompto close behind, skidding to a halt just behind the trio.

“W-what the heck is that?!”

“I am unsure but it is powerful.” Ignis replied, green eye trained on the large creature before them. The being had not yet spoken (if indeed it had that talent). The beast seemed almost to be composed of pods to a humanoid but monstrous head. The only thing the advisor knew for certain was this: their opponent now stood between them and the delicate bloom floating harmlessly in the water ceiling of the open space.

Noct could feel the pulse of power from the creature before him as well as feel the way the ring on his finger quivered before it’s presence. A subtle warning that this foe was beyond the ring’s power. Images flashed into his mind of the creature having a more humanoid form hidden beneath, a tall man with features strikingly similar to the Light of their world herself. Shaking the flashes from his head he took a step forward, the Ultima blade ready for combat if things went south.

“Who are you? I can tell you’re not just some beast.”

The being before them chuckled darkly, yellow eyes seeming to glow in it’s oddly shaped head. A voice echoed in their minds.

“You need only know that you are wasting your time here. I am afraid that the four of you will not be leaving in one piece.”

 

 

“Please…no…” Ardyn whispered in his sleep, fear consuming him as he curls into himself. Flashes of the men he now cherishes being thrown aside with ease by an unseen force. The former immortal could feel Noct’s pain humming through their shared blood but also the same pain that had been radiating throughout his sternum for a good few hours. Lunafreya gazed down sadly as she gently wiped down his overheated face. More of the black sludge had been expelled from his trembling form followed by blood. The Oracle was unsure how much more Ardyn’s frail body could take and now this nightmare from which she could not rouse him.

“Is he…dying?”

“I cannot be certain. This sleep is not natural nor healing, it almost feels like the intervention of an Astral. If it is I would curse them myself, has Ardyn not suffered enough?” Luna did not stop her vigil until two glassy Lucis Caelum blue eyes snapped open, tears running hot down pale features one shaking hand reaching out towards the wall as Ardyn sits upright in a rush that dishevels him further. Luna knows better than to reach out to push him back against the mattress so instead she gently wraps her smaller hands around his extended one bringing his terrified eyes to look at her.  
“Ardyn, can you tell me what you saw?”

For several moments the man in question just tried to regulate his breathing. Lunafreya suddenly realized the hand she was holding was slightly softer and that Ardyn’s features were a good ten years younger than the forty-five he had appeared while he was Chancellor Izunia. The Oracle estimated he was maybe thirty, still the eldest of the five lovers but the gap much less noticeable now. Unruly maroon-burgundy hair was now even more so and while it still fell almost limp against his sweat-drenched form it also seemed far more lively than it had. The petite blonde almost missed his whimpered murmur while assessing that the reduction in age made him look even more fragile.

“Them.”

That was all that Lunafreya needed to hear to know he meant his boys. Either he had another nightmare about them getting hurt or they were indeed getting into trouble and he could sense it. Gently she took a seat behind his sitting form and pulled him to rest against her so his head lay between her shoulder and neck and just let him cry against her as he continued to tremble, Ravus drawing the blankets back up over the ailing man.

“I will go see if I can get ahold of them. If nothing else to ease his fears.”

 

 

  
“Gah!”

“Noooct!” Ignis quickly dropped down on their enemy with spear in hand, ramming the tip into the creature’s claw to free Noct from it’s grip. This foe was proving to be near impossible to defeat and he was certain if not for the Ribbons that Ardyn demanded they always wear that it would be even worse. Noct quickly got to his feet, eyes still trained on the lotus blooming in the watery ceiling. Their opponent kept making it impossible to warp high enough to reach it.

“You should just give up mortals. The lotus is not for you. Leave now and I may yet spare your already short lives.”

“Like hell we’re leaving!” Gladio barked angrily, swinging dominator at the unnamed astral again. “That’s our ticket to keeping someone we care about.”

“Oh? You mean THIS pathetic creature?”

 

 

“ARDYN!” Lunafreya screamed in panic as the man disappeared from her arms with a pained scream. Not a trace remained of the redhead save for the blankets that had fallen when he vanished into the dark mist that claimed him.

 

 

“Ardyn!” Prompto’s cry got Noct’s undivided attention as he followed his gaze to where the creature was pointing as a cocoon-like structure of darkness appeared on the surface of the water ceiling, a coughing Ardyn confined by his middle and limbs. Noct knew that if the man fell from that height in his current condition he was unlikely to survive. Anger flared hot through his body as he gazed back to their opponent.

“So what, now the astrals want to torment him some more? You brought a sick man to a cold damp dungeon!”

“You wish to save a creature not worth saving. Have you forgotten already his hand in orchestrating the deaths of those in the citadel? You wish to save this tainted existence?” The creature jeered as it’s darkness began pushing the feeble man up into the water watching unyieldingly as it became near impossible for him to hold his breath.

Then something happened that he had not anticipated. Five pairs of eyes watched as the last bit of fight in Ardyn vanished, his body going limp as the last of the air in his lungs bubbled into the water as unconsciousness claimed him. As quickly as he’d shut the former Accursed into the water, the astral quickly hauled him back out using his tail causing the healer to crash into the cobblestones coughing violently as the impact forced pain to reverberate through his bones drawing a cry as water was forced from his lungs. Not relinquishing his hold on the man, he raised him up by his throat where the four could see him.

“The Accursed has even acknowledged how little he truly cares for your efforts. Won’t even fight himself free, ill or no.”

“Let him go. I don’t know what your game is but you WILL let go of Ardyn and return him to us without any further harm.” Noctis was pleased he could keep his tone as even as he was. Ardyn hadn’t given up because of the insecurities they knew full well he had about blaming him still for his hate and spite driven schemes as Izunia. Noct could see it was a struggle just for Ardyn to remain conscious at all now. Giving up likely made it hurt less as the water entered his lungs while bound on top of already having limited motion. The ring seemed to second his feelings on this astrals actions against the older Caelum who…looked barely ten or so years older instead of the near twenty he had been.

“So you do not care that your father’s killer lies in my hands? Do you not wish to see him condemned?”

That was the last straw. Noctis knew 100% that Ardyn had not been the one to actually slay anyone in the Citadel that day. The man responsible was already dead. Warping into the air he summoned the full armiger, blue crystalline weapons fanning out around him as his eyes turned the same red violet as the magic of the astrals. Charging forward, he severed the creature’s tail from it’s body earning an agonized cry as it dropped Ardyn into Gladio’s waiting arms. The Shield moving the moment he knew Noct’s anger would last out.

“Shit!” For the second time Gladio found himself holding a half drowned trembling Ardyn that week and he could already tell that something was up. Ardyn’s breathing was almost completely absent.

Noct charged the astral several more times, damaging it’s corporeal form angrily until he felt a familiar chill circling the room and a pulsing in his blood: Shiva wished to be summoned. Noct landed on the ground by his lovers, hand gripping one of Ardyn’s tight as he allowed his magic to summon the wintry goddess. Shiva looked…well, pissed.

“Enough Zeromus! There is a limit to even what his body can handle. If you push any harder he will die sooner than he turns.”

“If I do not bring him to the edge before that illness spreads to his entire core he will NOT turn to begin with Shiva! You know I must bring him right to the brink for it to trigger the bloodline fully.” Zeromus argued, morphing into a more humanoid figure with a single black wing and long black hair and crimson eyes. The man before them was almost a male counterpart to Eos herself if Ignis didn’t know better. The name was also…familiar.

“What. The. HELL?”

Shiva and Zeromus both turned to regard the fuming king who was now holding Ardyn close to his chest eyes burning bright with magic and rage as he tried to soothe the coughing fit that was overtaking the older man. Ardyn felt like ice in his arms and was too weak to hold him overly close but he felt that if he didn’t keep hold that Ardyn really would succumb.

“Noct…alright?”

Noct laughed almost hysterically as he kissed the man in his arms. Here Ardyn was the one possibly already dying and he was the one inquiring about Noct. Noct wanted his raccoon back, his smarmy smart ass, theatrical, emotionally volatile raccoon. Then Noct noticed the black sludge at the corner of the man’s lips and ran his finger over it, inspecting it. It was viscous and poison colored but he could tell it wasn’t Starscourge at all so not a relapse.

“It is begun. No…it has been happening.”  
“Pardon my rudeness Shiva, but what is ‘happening’?” Ignis asked, kneeling down next to the prone royals and taking Ardyn’s pulse and eyes widening as it slowly gains strength as more of the odd sludge escapes from Ardyn’s shaking form before the man manages to pull free of Noct and land on his hands and knees, coughing up a large puddle of the black substance a healthier color replacing his paleness. A faint soft glow seemed to radiate around him, only noticeable in the darkness of the room. Ignis had seen Noct do something similar long ago when he was incredibly ill.

“Did you not wonder True King? Why the line of Lucis is so cherished by the Astrals despite the hardships we force upon thee?” Zeromus spoke, destroying the sludge as it gathered on the floor. Shiva knelt down and placed a gentle cool hand to Ardyn’s flushed face.

“Lucis was born of the union between Astral and Man, an unbidden and frowned upon union. During the Astral War, Eos: Goddess of Light and healing gave birth to a small child and elected to remain among the people to raise them with her lover. However, she soon was slain throughly and among her dying wishes was to keep the heritage of the children secret. It was shortly after this that Bahamut received the prophecy and gave the crystal unto Lucis to await the day the Redeemed would become the Chosen. At the time we did not know what would happen when he began healing the people of the scourge, taking the taint unto his own body. Nor did we foresee the suffering he would endure after he was pronounced the Accursed. Izunia was only his half-brother.”

If Ardyn were coherent he would shout at the gods for this lie. It had to be. More pain wracked his body though as more of the viscous liquid left his body, a burning sensation contained within that made him scream as it exited his throat. Then he felt it, the heat trying to remain within his body as if in hiding and it lit everything on fire inside him as he fell to his side letting himself break down as the pain became too much, as if every nerve in his body was new and being assaulted.

“No…it couldn’t be…” Noct quickly got Ardyn away from the pile of sludge and the tiny orb of fire that was contained inside it. If there was more of that flame inside Ardyn…the King of Light was fairly certain he knew what it meant for them. A battle they thought they would be avoiding: The Infernian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Show of hands: Who knew we were in for dealing with Ifrit at some point?


	12. The Gift of the Infernian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of a fight, something unexpected occurs when the Infernian reveals himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY AN UPDATE I LIKE! I decided that I didn't want to write a second conflict segment so we get helpful Ifrit instead.

The Infernian; a confrontation that Noct hoped would never come. These hopes were dashed as more flame and darkness was expelled from Ardyn’s shaking form, the flames slowly merging into a large ball of searing heat before the Astral within unfolded from his curled position, burning gaze focused on the two Caelums. Ifrit merely stood where he formed, gazing down at the one in whom he’d been hiding since his blight on mankind was lifted. Ardyn gazed back at the Infernian with hollow eyes, too drained of energy as the transformation continued to repair the damage of years as the vessel of the Starscourge itself.

 

Ifrit turned his gaze upon the King of Light next, observing the unyielding gaze of the young man. The Infernian had expected a very different outcome in which he would have to fight this whelp of a man and his retainers after ten years of darkness. Then they had unearthed the parts of the Healer that hatred and spite could not erase; had deigned to see past the Starscourge and the machinations of the half-mad Accursed and a scorching love had bloomed between the five men. Ifrit knew that they would fight to keep the man they had unearthed and he found that he respected that commitment.

 

Gladio easily moved between the Astral and the last of the Lucis Caelum’s, duty and love kicking the shock out of him as he situated himself while still supporting Ardyn’s unmoving, shaking form. The Shield was unsure just what was going to happen and from the look on Shiva and this Zeromus guy’s faces they too were uncertain of what the fiery god would do.

 

“Uh, guys…why hasn’t he moved to incinerate us yet?”

 

The silence was broken by Prompto who was now lowering his gun nervously, violet-blue eyes watching Ifrit carefully. It almost seemed like the Pyreburner was as tired as Ardyn had been with everything and yet the glimmer in those warm orange eyes felt almost pleased.

 

“I may have no love for humanity as I once had, but you have shown me that there is still something worthy in human kind. It is obvious even to I what he has come to mean to you though I doubt the four of you know the true depths of his own affections for you in kind. I am…tired of conflict. I will part with one gift in peace.”

 

The four aware humans watched as the Infernian slowly shrank in form and approached them, now no larger than Ignis and countenance soft and almost fond as he reaches them. Reluctantly Gladio steps aside, remaining in range should the deity attack. Noct holds Ardyn close to his chest, unsure what to think as the fire god kneels before them and places a hand firmly over Ardyn’s heart pulsing warmth into his weakened body.

 

Ardyn felt…warmth. A deep-seated warmth spreading through his body, warming his freezing insides and soothing the pain that wracks his form. It is a familiar heat, one he has not felt since forging the forbidden covenant with the Infernian. Unobtrusive and gentle as it spreads through his body, purging all remaining traces of illness that wracked his system. For the first time since their misbegotten fishing trip started…Ardyn felt at ease again and let true sleep claim him, going limp and pliant in Noct’s arms as the Infernian withdrew his hand.

 

Noct was shocked at the gentle manner with which Ifrit had helped Ardyn even more surprise to see the healthy apricot tones of his skin return. Ardyn looked a far cry healthier than he had for as long as they had been together and was he younger? Ardyn looked to be no more than ten years his senior and STILL do damn handsome!

 

“Our task is fulfilled. The Astral part of his blood unlocked, boy healed and no longer in danger of passing from Eos before you have been able to truly heal his heart in full. Take prejudiced care of my nephew, True King.” Zeromus spoke softly before the three astrals departed, leaving all who were still conscious in a haze of mystified realization. It was then that so much about the Lucis Caelum line made sense. The magic, Ardyn’s ability to absorb injuries from others to himself and heal the damage.

 

“So basically…the royal family is descended from the gods?! Oh. Em. Gee.”

 

“So t’would seem. It does fill in several loose ends.” Ignis replied, gently help Noct get Ardyn off the ground and into Gladio’s arms. Ardyn though still light, felt like a much more solid weight.

 

“Guess we let him sleep it off. At least his fever is gone.”

 

“Yeah. I better call Luna to let her know he’s safe. Pretty sure she’s worried.” Noct, quickly dialed the house in Caem and had to hold the phone away from him until someone took it form the hysterical Luna. Luna sounded almost like a panicked mother if he was honest. Glancing at Ardyn he was surprised he was still sleeping.

 

“I apologize for Lunafreya’s response to the call Noctis. I will assume Ardyn is with you lot now?”

 

“Ravus? Oh, yeah. Ardyn’s with us and aside from sleeping he should actually be just fine.” Noct was surprised but also relieved that Ravus was on the line. After discussing what had happened he told the older royal that they were returning to Caem.

 

“Drive safe Noctis, there is rain expected between there and Lerity seaside. We’ll see you when you arrive, hopefully by then I can assure my sister that Izu-Ardyn is not in fact dead.” It was still disconcerting not referring to Ardyn as Izunia, but he knew he needed to kick the habit. Where as the chancellor it was acceptable, Ardyn always gave anyone who said the name a black look that could kill. After agreeing, the two men ended the call.

 

“So Ravus is in Caem?”

 

“Yeah, looks that way. So, how are we gonna do this? I for one don’t fancy a repeat of the last car ride we had with him out cold.” Noct blinked when he noticed Ardyn already fastened properly into the front seat, head resting against the window.

 

“Got ‘im settled while you were talking on the phone. I put him up front so the seat can recline slightly. I think he’ll sleep the whole trip. Could be wrong.”

 

Noct smiled at Gladio’s thinking and took the keys from Ignis, deciding it was his turn to drive. Once they were all settled properly, Noct began the long drive back to Caem.


End file.
